


A Song In The Woods

by Qubametre



Series: Cloverice short trilogy [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, licorice is gay and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qubametre/pseuds/Qubametre
Summary: Once trying to find other cookies to fight in the name of Dark Enchantress, Licorice stumbles upon a familiar tune.
Relationships: Licorice Cookie/Clover Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cloverice short trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205282
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	A Song In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> SO UM HI CLOVERICE NATION  
> This is my first fic on ao3 as well as my first published fic ever!!  
> I hope i satisfied the needs of the rairpair shippers, this is going to be 3 short fics, like a small trilogy  
> (im a licorice kinnie btw)

The day wasn't too special. Another day meant another attempt to scare away the cookies from the Kingdom. Licorice failed over and over, but every single day he tried again.

This day wasn't any different. Licorice Cookie found out that some cookies were going to explore some part of the Dark Woods. An opportunity to show them who's boss, at last! So today he was on his way through the woods.

– Hehehe, today's the day for you, useless cookies! Me and my minions will win, and you will stop getting in the way of Dark Enchantress- OW!!!!

It was when he was stuck in a vine when he heard something unusual, yet oddly familiar....

It was the sound of thin guitar strings playing a pleasant tune.

"Why do I recognize this weird... Music??" – Licorice cookie thought to himself. The cookie felt like he had heard this song before. Well, fine, urgent-help-Dark-Enchantress-take-over plans could wait, screw that old hag.

He tried sticking his leg out of the vines and move forward to the sound. It wasn't easy, making his way through the endless choco trees and bushes. The melody turned out to be farther than it seemed at first.

When Licorice reached the edge of the forest, he finally realized why the serene song seemed so familiar, and froze on the spot. He saw a silhouette, surrounded by a bunch of cheese birds and fluffy animals, and he remembered: almost every time he encountered that team of brave cookies, the sounds of the guitar were persistent, coming form the one who wore a kind smile and a green hat:

Clover Cookie.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Now Licorice got himself in trouble. To encounter Clover all by himself, in the woods, just when he was on his way to attack the other cookies... What the hell was he supposed to do? Go back?? Attack him when he least expects it? Darn, everything was so confusing!! "Ahh, he's just sitting there, playing his music..."

His music... For the first time ever, Licorice actually paid attention to it. There were no longer sounds of blades and magic spells to cover it. It was a delicate, hopeful tune, dedicated to the forest and its inhabitants. It was so soothing that Licorice felt calm and happy. The animals around Clover Cookie listened attentively, while Clover himself had a bright expression and a warm smile.

And at that moment, Licorice thought to himself: maybe, just maybe, one day, Clover would play for him, too.

He looked at Clover once again, and it became unbearable just being there. He had to retreat.

– Hm? He left already... Some cookies are actually kinder than they seem, don't you think, cheese bird?


End file.
